


Perfect by Ed Sheeran

by MoonRiver2220



Series: Musicality: songs that inspire [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Life Partners, Musicality, One-Shot, Perfect, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: A mini-fic based around the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran.Tessa and Scott take a road trip home...





	Perfect by Ed Sheeran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liwadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwadia/gifts).



> Thanks to reader liwadia for suggesting this song! :)

**Perfect by Ed Sheeran**

 

June 26, 2017

10:02am

 

"Are you ready for the drive home, Virtch?" Scott called out as he let himself into Tessa's condo.

 

He had a key, of course. For the amount of time they spent in each other’s places, it was just easier this way. Tessa had suggested it when they first moved to Montreal, and he was in complete agreement.

 

They were going to be heavily reliant on each other again. Each time they had moved away from home for training, they had become a closely-knit family of two. Just Tessa and Scott against the world. Well, Kate had joined them in Canton after a few months of them moving down there, but this time it truly was just them in Montreal.

 

Of course they had Marie-France and Patrice as surrogate parents, and teammate friends at the rink, but that wasn't quite the same as having family you had grown up with. Tessa couldn't remember her life without Scott. He _was_ her family.

 

They had agreed for their comeback, that this time it was personal. This was for them: in all ways, not just skating.

 

They would be driving back to London for a week of vacation time before their training schedule ramped up again. Scott had suggested they fly, to maximize their time off. But Tessa was feeling nostalgic for their Canton days.

 

*

 

_"Please Scott? Let's do a road trip. Just us. I kinda miss our drives together when we were training in Canton. I miss singing in the car with you, our long talks, Tim's drive thru runs, and holding your hand across the console between the seats."_

 

_"Uh, T…I don't recall us holding hands when we were driving to and from Canton?"_

 

_Tessa blushed. "Oh. Okay, maybe we didn't, but I certainly wanted to. I daydreamed about that on every single trip. I guess I never worked up the courage in real life to even talk about it. Besides, we weren't ready yet for this." She motioned her hand back and forth between them._

 

_Her fingers twirled and twisted the two silver rings she wore on her left hand. A sure sign that she was nervously pondering what to say next, Scott noticed of course. "Maybe we could hold hands on this trip though?" she asked with a grin._

 

_"I'd like that," Scott laughed as he pulled Tessa in for a hug._

 

*

 

"Hi Scott, I'm ready, I'll be right there!" she replied from down the hall.

 

Scott sensed something was off. Usually when they travelled together, her bags would be packed ahead of time and waiting beside the door for him to carry down to the car. This morning there were no bags and no Tessa.

 

Scott kicked off his shoes and walked down the hallway to Tessa's bedroom.

 

He found Tessa sitting on her bed cross-legged, surrounded by photo albums. Her bags were packed and laying on the floor.

 

"Whatcha doin' T?" Scott asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

 

Tessa looked up at Scott and smiled. "I found these in a box in my closet. Photo albums!" she proudly announced as she held up the one she was looking through.

 

"That's great, but we've got a seven hour drive ahead of us, so we should probably get going, don't you think?"

 

"Oh, right. Sorry, yup. I think I'll bring these with in the car. You can take those two bags," she pointed at her suitcases. "They're ready. We have time to stop for coffee though, right?"

 

Scott looked at Tessa, she was grinning and batting her lashes.

 

_I found a love for me_

 

"Of course, anything for you, Tessa. Let's go." He nodded his head towards the door as he picked her bags up off the floor.

 

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

 

"I'm following right behind you."

 

*

 

Tessa yawned and stretched her arms against the roof of her Acura. "If you want to switch drivers at any point, you'll let me know, right?"

 

Scott looked over at his passenger.

 

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 

"Of course," he grinned. This was his favourite Tessa. No make-up, cute freckles proudly on display, and her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

 

Tessa reached her hand towards Scott. He took one hand off the steering wheel and laced his fingers with hers. He didn't have to look down. Their hands moved on their own accord, always finding each other on the ice. More recently, off ice too.

 

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 

"Remember when I was seven, and you were nine, and we tried this dating thing?" Tessa squeezed Scott's hand. "I had always hoped one day we might be able to actually make it work."

 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

 

"I'm not giving you up this time, Tess. You're stuck with me now. Besides, we're not _dating_. We've known each other too long for that." He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Life partners."

 

Tessa flashed Scott a big smile. "Right. Partners in all things, for life."

 

*

 

They pulled into the driveway of Tessa's London house.

 

"We made good time. You'll come in for a bit, right?"

 

"You're not sick of me yet?" Scott put his hand up to his chest and acted surprised.

 

"How could I be? You make me laugh and you're my best friend. I love spending time with you."

 

Scott looked over at Tessa. He could feel the inside of the car get warmer.

 

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 

He leaned over and kissed Tessa, slowly and with intent. As his lips released from hers, he pulled back to look in her eyes. Her gorgeous, green eyes, reflecting back only love for him.

 

*

 

Scott returned to the house, carrying the last of their bags. He knew he'd end up staying the night. She never _just_ invited him in, it always meant _please stay with me_.

 

"My mom was here earlier and brought over my grocery order. So I have food for tonight and tomorrow morning, are you hungry?"

 

"What would we do without Kate?" Scott walked up behind Tessa and wrapped his arms around her.

 

"Starve?" Tessa turned around in Scott's arms. "Dance with me while we decide what to make?"

 

Scott waltzed Tessa around the kitchen island while he hummed.

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 

"Eggs?" She suggested.

 

"What else did you order? Maybe I could make us a stir-fry?

 

"What's wrong with eggs?"

 

"Nothing, if you like to eat the same thing all the time." Scott kissed her forehead and stopped their dance in front of the fridge. He started pulling out ingredients.

 

"I have a feeling you wanted stir-fry, all along," he grinned as he handed Tessa an assortment of vegetables and a package of chicken breasts.

 

"Well, I guess we're completely in synch on _and_ off the ice, this time everything really _is_ different. I'm going to go freshen up. I'm sure I look a mess after a day in the car." Tessa winked at Scott as she spun around and walked out of the kitchen.

 

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"You look perfect tonight," Scott whispered.

 

*

 

"Thanks for cooking dinner, Scott. I'm super tired, so I think I want to head up to bed."

 

Tessa looked at Scott and raised her eyebrows, hoping he'd catch what she was insinuating.

 

"You know I'd never say no to keeping you warm at night. You can just come right out and ask me, T."

 

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 

*

 

“I’m just going to finish washing these dishes and then we can head out to the cottage. You still want to stop in and see your parents, right?”

 

“Yup, I had better or Mom will murder me. She claims she’s forgotten what I look like. Here’s one more.” Scott plunked his empty coffee mug into the sink filled with soapy water. “Thanks for making me breakfast, babe. You do make great poached eggs,” Scott said with a grin as he kissed her on the cheek.

 

“Well thanks for all of your help. We make a great team. Oh, I almost forgot, Jordan texted me, she’ll be at the cottage too. She’s bringing Mike.”

 

“Oh, good, another guy to balance out all the estrogen.”

 

That comment earned Scott a classic Tessa Virtue _look_. Scott just grinned. He’d be the happiest guy on earth if he could spend the next eighty years earning dirty looks from her.

 

*

 

“Hi Alma!”

 

“Tessa! What a nice surprise! Scottie didn’t tell me he’d be bringing you with!”

 

Alma wrapped Tessa up in one of her famous hugs as she gave Scott a questioning look over Tessa’s shoulder. Scott just grinned. Alma knew things were looking good in the relationship department, but the exact details, she was still fuzzy on.

 

“I do hope you’ll be around more often, Tessa. I miss seeing you, and Scott too of course. So, are you two…you know…dating yet? Can I tell people yet?”

 

“No, Mom. We’re _not_ dating. You can tell people _that_.”

 

“But you are a couple, right?”

 

“Nope,” Tessa chimed in. _Life partners,_ Tessa’s heart smiled as she said those words to herself.

 

“Oh, you two kids!” Alma sighed. “I give up. Just make sure you send me an invitation to the wedding or call me when you’re having babies, okay?”

 

“Mo-om!” Scott let out an exasperated sigh.

 

Alma just grinned. “It’s okay Scott, I’ll be here, waiting. Just don’t keep me waiting too long, I’m not getting any younger.”

 

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 

*

 

“Tessa, it really was nice seeing you again. You’ll take care of my Scottie, right?”

 

“Scott, you take care of Tessa,” Joe added with the stern reminder he gave his son every time Scott left their house. The Virtues had trusted them and their son to help keep their daughter safe, both off and on the ice.

 

“Take these oatmeal chocolate chip cookies with you for the drive.” Alma shoved a big bag of homemade cookies in Tessa’s hands.

 

“Thanks, mom.”

 

Scott pulled Tessa into a hug with his parents. The four of them stood still in their embrace for a few moments. There were so many years behind them, yet so many more ahead.

 

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 

“Okay,” Alma wiped tears from her eyes, “You kids go have fun at the cottage. Scott, don’t forget to call me once in a while, eh?”

 

“I’ll Facetime you, then you won’t forget what I look like!” Scott ducked at the playful swat from his mom as they walked down the porch steps and over to the car.

 

*

 

Scott reached over and laced his fingers with Tessa’s as they drove down the country road towards the cottage.

 

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

*

 

“Scott! Let’s go down to the beach, I want to dance with you.” Tessa pulled Scott’s hand as he got up from the deck chair and chased her down the stairs to the sand.

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 

“I love that white dress on you, T. You’re so beautiful.”

 

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

“You look perfect tonight," Scott breathed the words softly into the crook of her neck as they danced along the edge of the waves lapping against the shore.

 

There’s no such thing as perfect, babe.”

 

“I disagree, Tessa.”

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

"You're as beautiful as an angel in that dress," Scott placed a trail of kisses down Tessa's neck, one in-between each word. 

 

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

 

“I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight”

 

"Oh, Scott..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tessa was at her cottage around this time frame, however the road trip and Scott's presence are fictional. Maybe he was there? Maybe they did dance on the beach? Daydream with me if you like...
> 
> If you have a song that you think screams VM, leave me a note below and maybe I'll turn it into a fic :)
> 
> I like hearing your comments! Write something below or come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220


End file.
